Golosinas
by Maytelu
Summary: Tercera golosina: Dicen que algunos animales son BASTANTE posesivos con el territorio. Y si no me creen, preguntenle a Sirius Black
1. Golosina I Primera vez

**GOLOSINAS**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de libros de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maestra J.K. Rowling y demás compañías con derechos. Sueño con que Ronald Weasley sea mió, pero me conformo con que sea de Hermione Granger. Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro. **

_**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta autora no se hace responsable de la perdida de mentes puras y castas, resultado de la lectura de este fanfic._

**GOLOSINA I.- "PRIMERA VEZ"**

Aquella tarde era fantástica. Si, tomando en cuenta que los Dursley habían salido de la casa, Hermione, Harry y Ron no podían considerarlo de otra manera. Después de todo, el periodo que los tres habían decidido compartir en casa de los tíos de Harry, no había sido muy divertido (ni que lo esperaran así, de cualquier forma): prohibidos los movimientos con varita frente a los Dursley aunque Hermione y Ron ya tuvieran 17 años, omitidas las conversaciones que rebasaran el nivel de los susurros y cuidado con los dulces comprados en Honey Duckes porque seguramente Dudley arrasaría con ellos apenas fueran descubiertos.

Lo gracioso es que justo los dulces que los tres guardaban con recelo, habían sido sus libertadores aquel día. Harry todavía podía recordar el enfado que sintió una semana antes, cuando su regordete primo le arrebató (no sin miedo) un enorme saco a Hedwig, que contenía todo tipo de golosinas compradas por correspondencia en el callejón Diagon. Y aunque tío Vernon y tía Petunia no habían estado de acuerdo con que Dudley comiese aquella cantidad de carbohidratos, fue más fuerte su deseo de fastidiar a Harry y sus extraños amigos, sin contar que era difícil decirle a su 'pequeño' hijito NO. Las consecuencias a este acto, dejando a un lado el aporte a su masa corporal, había sido una caries.

Ron salio de la habitación con urgencia y Harry se levantó de su cama, sentándose a la orilla de la misma con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione le miró desde el suelo, donde se encontraba leyendo 'El profeta'.

-Ahora entiendo porque ayer Dudley no apartaba la mano de su mejilla –comentó con media sonrisa.

Harry no pudo hacer menos grande su sonrisa –Se lo merece, por acabar en minutos con nuestra dotación de la semana. Seguro que ni así aprende a no comer como un cerdo. –Hermione rodó los ojos y asintió.

-Aunque me da lastima ¿sabes? –Comentó la castaña pasando hoja del diario-. No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos. Mi primera vez no fue agradable.

El de ojos verdes sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. No, aunque su primo se mereciera aquello, a él tampoco le gustaría estar en sus zapatos. Sabia que esa experiencia no era nada agradable, aunque nunca le había tocado asistir al dentista, no a uno _muggle_ al menos –Me han dicho que la forma muggle no es agradable ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Ronald Weasley acababa de salir del baño y ya caminaba por el pasillo que le conducía a la habitación de Harry, cuando recordó que ese día y noche la casa seria solo para ellos. Los Dursley habían salido con un Dudley chillando fuerte y sujetándose la mejilla derecha. No le habían dicho nada a Harry y mucho menos a ellos, como siempre, solo los estaban ignorando. Pero la tía del muchacho de ojos verdes, al menos había dejado una nota: "Ni se te ocurra hacer algo ANORMAL mientras no estemos. Estaremos en casa de tu tía Marge hasta mañana. Petunia" Y Harry les había explicado a Hermione y a él que seguramente querían evitarle la vergüenza a Dudley de pasearse por la casa lloriqueando, mientras ellos estuviesen ahí.

Una sincera sonrisa iluminó el rostro del pelirrojo. Aquello era una buena noticia para él. Una MUY buena noticia para él.

Dirigió su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a entrar a la habitación, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

_-…Mi primera vez no fue agradable._

–_Me han dicho que la forma muggle no es agradable ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?_

Ron parpadeo un par de veces. La primera voz pertenecía a Hermione y la segunda a Harry. Debatió en su mente entre entrar o no entrar a la habitación. Tal vez si entraba podría participar en la plática, pero ya que lo pensaba mejor, dudaba que aquella conversación continuara en el mismo curso con él ahí dentro. ¿Así que la primera vez?

…

¡LA PRIMERA VEZ DE HERMIONE!

…

Disculpen a Ron. Es un poco lento para reaccionar.

El Weasley tragó saliva lentamente y por poco se atraganta con ella. ¿La primera vez de Hermione? Pero… pero… pero él y ella. Es decir… Hermione ya era su novia, tal vez no tan oficialmente, pero su relación era lo más similar a aquello. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza ¿su primera vez?

_-Te lo he dicho, no fue agradable._

Obligó a su mente a callarse y ordenó a su cuerpo dejar de reaccionar así. Lo único que tenia que hacer era escuchar con atención y con sus dientes rechinando, no podía hacerlo del todo bien. Decidió que debía acercarse más a la puerta, a falta de un par de orejas extensibles de sus hermanos que buena falta le hacían en ese momento.

_-¿Si fue de forma muggle, verdad?_

¿Y a qué venia esa pregunta de Harry¿Es que él se había perdido de algo? De acuerdo, no sabía todo sobre los muggles, de hecho no sabia mucho. Pero no tenia la menor idea de que los muggles tuviesen diferentes… formas.

_-Si. Yo aún era pequeña, no tenia idea de lo que significaban muchas cosas. Caí en la trampa que me tendieron para asistir a la cita, culpo a mi inocencia. –_

¿Pequeña¿Un engaño¡Oh, Hermione! Y él que le había pedido… que tonto era. Si tan solo llegaba a enterarse de quien se había atrevido, conocería lo que un Weasley esta dispuesto a hacer por sus seres queridos.

_-Y supongo que lo hicieron los dos. Siendo ambos unos expertos en esas cosas, no creo que te hayan dejado ir sin que cada uno te diera el visto bueno. _

El corazón de Ron dejo de latir un segundo, al menos así lo sintió él. ¿DOS! Una imperiosa necesidad de entrar tirando la puerta, se apoderó de él, pero desistió. Solo se dedico a apretar sus puños. ¿Así que Harry lo sabia¡Claro que lo sabia! No podría estar hablando tan tranquilo y afirmar que eran dos, si no lo supiera. ¿Y ese era el que se decía su amigo? Bueno, entendía que tal vez Hermione le había prohibido hablar sobre el tema, pero al menos el moreno hubiese hecho algo.

_-No fue así. _–Ronald suspiró quedamente –_De eso si puedo estar orgullosa. Yo lo elegí. No quería tampoco que fuera con cualquiera y ya tenia suficiente con ellos dos siguiéndome los pasos todos los días. No, preferí que alguien más hiciera el trabajo._

El rostro del pelirrojo pasó de un rojo furioso a un blanco fantasmal. O sea, que si había sido decisión de Hermione. Tal vez no todo era su culpa, pues ya había aclarado que era pequeña e inocente (¿y que tan pequeña además?) pero sí había tenido la madurez para elegirlo, entonces la decisión fue suya. Una duda más empujó a todas las incógnitas en su mente¿alguien de Hogwarts? Se puso a repasar mentalmente con quienes se relacionaba Hermione aparte de ellos dos.

_-Pero si tuvo cuidado ¿no¿O hubo alguna consecuencia de aquello?_

¿Con-consecuencia¡Harry se estaba refiriendo a cierto padecimiento de nueve meses! No, no, él no…

_-No hubo ninguna consecuencia, porque seguí sus indicaciones al pie de la letra. Además se puso los de látex, como debe ser, es más, yo se lo recordé antes de empezar. _–Un Weasley estaba a punto de desmayarse –_En cuanto a si lo hizo con cuidado, ya lo creo. Dado que era mi primera vez, fue muy amable conmigo y no puedo quejarme de eso._

¿Y Hermione decía que no había sido agradable su primera vez¡Pero si ella había estado de acuerdo, ella lo había escogido, ella había recordado las precauciones e incluso recordaba su amabilidad! Y encima lo contaba con tal naturalidad, que nadie le creería aquello de que su primera vez no había sido agradable. ¡Hmp! Sin contar que Harry también lo estaba tomando bastante ligero ¿En que se había extraviado¿Desde cuando su amigo y su supuesta novia se contaban cosas tan intimas?

_-Pero vamos a lo peliagudo ¿te dolió? Dicen que duele mucho._

Silencio. Ronald ya no estaba seguro de querer escuchar todavía. Tal vez debería entrar y enfrentarles, ver su cara de 'sorprendidos en acción'. O tal vez, podía terminar de auto torturarse…

La segunda opción era más sensata por el momento.

_-¡Por supuesto que me dolió! _–Ron gruñó sin importarle si lo oían o no y apretó tanto sus puños que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos-. _Tenía muchas ganas de gritar, pero tenia esa cosa dentro de mi boca, por más que lo hubiera intentado no habría podido._

Muy bien, todavía tenía la tercera opción: Hacer uso de su licencia de aparición y desaparecerse de ahí. El no tenía porque estar escuchando esas perversidades. ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar que los muggles pudieran hablar así como así de AQUELLAS cosas?

_-Buena suerte que lo mío no sucedió hasta que ya estuve en Hogwarts._

¿HARRY! Ronald se detuvo sobre sus pasos y volvió a darse la vuelta. ¿Harry también? Bueno, es que él se consideraba su amigo y no podía creer que no le había contado algo así. ¿Acaso Cho y él…?

Escuchó un suspiro de Hermione –_Cierto, sé que con magia todo es más fácil. La última vez que yo estuve en esa situación fue el verano pasado y me hubiese encantado haber estado en Hogwarts para probar la usanza mágica._

¿Así que el verano pasado! Tan santa que se veía 'Mione'. Y aquella diferencia entre lo muggle y lo mágico, tendría que averiguarlo el solito, no iba a quedarse como un pelele que no supiera sobre esas cosas. Tal vez, si se le pasaba el coraje y decidía que podía dirigirle nuevamente la palabra a Hermione sin recordar esta conversación, podría poner en uso esos conocimientos.

_-Si, debo admitir que estaba nervioso, además era media noche y aunque llevaba la capa de invisibilidad, uno nunca debe confiarse de Filch. Pero no podía aguantar un día más así. En las noches no podía dormir por esa molesta sensación y mi mano ya no era suficiente para calmarme._

SILENCIO

…

…

Si el pobrecito de Ron hubiese tenido los ojos con vista de rayos x de aquel personaje muggle de las historietas, habría visto que Harry llevó su mano a su mejilla.

…

…

Niñas y niños, por favor, no habrán pensado otra cosa ¿verdad?

_-Leí que con algunas pociones dolía poco o casi nada._

¡Por todos los magos y brujas! El pelirrojo sabia que Hermione Granger era una come libros, pero no tenia la menor idea de QUE libro había leído para obtener esa información. Ahem… aunque era cierta. Que lastima que eso no lo enseñaran en Hogwarts y la información solo la encontraran en ciertas revistas para magos adultos que, sin querer, él había descubierto en la habitación de Bill hacia mucho tiempo.

_-En realidad yo lo sobrellevé, pero debiste ver el rostro de Ginny. Me dio mucha vergüenza verla sufrir de aquella forma._

¿Qué acababa de decir Harry?

_-Si, Ginny me contó que fue aquella noche contigo. Me dijo que te comportaste muy amable y que le ofreciste una disculpa por pedirle que experimentara eso a tu lado._

¡AH NO! Ron empuñó su varita con fuerza ¡Con un Weasley nadie se metía! Menos con su hermanita menor. Mucho menos cuando le había ADVERTIDO a Harry que no se sobrepasara con ella y todavía había tenido la desfachatez de terminar con ella.

¡Voldemort quedaría sin la oportunidad de matar a su amigo!

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Dentro de la habitación Potter y Granger continuaban en sus mismas posiciones, sin ninguna preocupación y solo disfrutando de la NORMAL charla que sostenían en tranquilidad, como pocas veces.

Harry sonrió de tal forma que pareció recordar un bonito momento. Con esa conversación se habían venido a su mente varias cosas -En realidad yo lo sobrellevé, pero debiste ver el rostro de Ginny. Me dio mucha vergüenza verla sufrir de aquella forma. –dijo con algo de pena.

Hermione asintió cómplice -Si, Ginny me contó que fue aquella noche contigo. Me dijo que te comportaste muy amable y que le ofreciste una disculpa por pedirle que experimentara eso a tu lado. –comentó mirándole casi arrepentida de aquellas palabras. Sabía que el tema de Ginebra Weasley era como tocar un hilo de araña tejido en el corazón del de ojos verdes.

Potter estuvo a punto de contestar cuando la puerta de su habitación azotó con demasiada fuerza, dejándole apenas tiempo para ver a su amigo Ron con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello, varita en mano, antes de que lo tuviese encima suyo.

-¿Cómo te atreviste! –Vociferó el pelirrojo con furia -¡Nunca te creí capaz!

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces antes de intentar separar a los dos jóvenes. Harry solo hizo un recuento mental de los últimos momentos y a lo único que llego como conclusión, era que Ron estaba celoso.

-¡Calma Ron! No voy a pelear contigo ¡NO me obligues a lanzarte un hechizo! –exclamó Harry con fuerza mientras intentaba sacarse de encima al Weasley -¡Oye! Hermione también es mi amiga, no creo que tenga algo de malo que estemos conversando.

La castaña se detuvo un momento ante tal declaración, pero continuo con sus esfuerzos de separar a los chicos. Viendo que no llegaban a nada, que Ron parecía más furioso y dispuesto a golpear a Harry y que este ya había sacado su varita y aún no era mayor de edad para utilizarla sin problemas…

-_¡Expelliarmus!_ –gritó dos veces apuntando a cada uno de sus amigos.

Ron cayó sobre su espalda baja, con poca gracia, pero ni eso le quitó el rostro de enfado.

-¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar que demonios te sucede Ronald Bilius Weasley! –dijo Hermione con voz autoritaria, sin elevar ni un decibel su voz, pero con ese tono que ordenaba contestar de inmediato.

El pelirrojo volteó a verla e hizo un mohín de enfado, luego colocó un rostro de compasión, sus ojos parecieron brillar y finalmente otro mohín de enfado -¡Sucede que…! Sucede que este traidor –Ron apuntó a Harry,- hizo sufrir a mi hermanita con ESA experiencia y que tu –el dedo fue hacia Hermione-. 'Mione' yo te habría entendido si me hubieses tenido confianza, yo no sabia… ¡Debiste decirme que tu primera experiencia no fue agradable!

Tanto Harry como Hermione tenían cara de circunstancia ¿Y ahora de que hablaba Ron? Harry fue el primero en descubrir que el Weasley había escuchado su conversación.

-¡Oh Ron! Es eso. No creí que te lo tomaras tan mal, yo ya le pedí disculpas a Ginny por eso. Yo no quería que ella estuviese conmigo, de verdad, pero creo que me vio tan desesperado y solo que insistió en ello.

Eso no sonó nada bien ¿cierto? Ronald solo abrió más los ojos -¡Ahora me vas a decir que todo fue su culpa!

-No… yo… -Harry no entendía que había hecho mal ¿por qué Ron tenia que tomarse todo tan a pecho?- ¡Oye! Yo no la obligué.

El pelirrojo, aún con su enojo, debía admitir que tampoco Ginny era una niña, era su hermanita, pero no una niña. Y siendo sincero, tampoco creía que Harry la hubiese obligado. Así que gruñó fuerte, solo para no quedarse con la palabra en la boca. Miró de reojo a Hermione, quien parecía haber comprendido lo mismo que Harry.

-Ron, esto es cosa de todos los días, no creí que te molestara que no te comentara sobre esa experiencia. –Por segunda vez en los últimos cinco minutos los ojos de Ron se desorbitaron ¿cosa de todos los días? –No es para tanto, de veras.

Bien, si lo que estaban intentando era volverlo loco, lo estaban logrando -¡Claro que si! Si lo hubiera sabido no te hubiese pedido hace un rato que practicáramos esta noche el _hechizo silenciador_ ¡No lo habría hecho Hermione! Hubiese podido esperar, aunque por lo que escuché, tampoco es que te incomode mucho ¿no? Ahora ya me hiciste… -Ron se detuvo en su perorata al descubrir que el rostro de Hermione estaba completamente rojo, sus ojos lucían desorbitados y Harry a su espalda, parecía balbucear algo como 'No puedo creerlo'.

-Ronald, cállate –dijo Hermione en un murmuro.

¡Bien! Ahora lo callaban. -¡No! Yo creí que mi primera experiencia seria a tu lado y tu lo comentas como si tal cosa…

-¡Ronald, cállate! –Esta vez, Hermione si gritó con fuerza.

-Pero…

Harry comenzó a reír, una risa amplia, sin reservas, como hace mucho ninguno de sus otros dos acompañantes le escuchaban. Después de todo no cualquiera ríe cuando sabe que puede morir en cualquier momento. Así que Hermione se sumó al acto.

Ron colocó sus manos en jarra y miró a ambos como si les hubiese salido dos cabezas. -¿Y ahora qué¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Por sencilla curiosidad Ron¿de que creíste que estábamos hablando? –preguntó Harry conteniendo su risa.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja ¿era obvio no? Ellos hablaban de la primera vez, lo habían dicho. –De su primera vez. –contestó seguro pero con cierta reserva.

Hermione asintió y Ron sonrío solo por tener razón, aunque su sonrisa se borró cuando escuchó a la chica –Toda la razón Ron, hablábamos de la primera vez que asistimos al dentista por una caries.

El aludido parpadeó una vez y luego le siguieron dos parpadeos más. ¿Qué aprendimos hoy? Que Ronald Weasley es algo lento.

Harry siguió riendo, esta vez con más fuerza, al parecer estaba saboreando recordar cada parte de su conversación con Hermione. La castaña solo se sonrojó al repasar mentalmente también todo lo que su charla pudo hacer pensar al pelirrojo. A su actual casi-novio.

-¿Dentista? –cuando Harry y Hermione asintieron, Ron se puso Blanco. Y el que pensó… -Pero ustedes y luego… ¡Ustedes dijeron!

-Cuando dejes de reírte Harry, tal vez puedas explicarle bien a Ron porque iniciamos esta charla, claro, si él algún día deja de balbucear –comentó Hermione con pena ajena.

Y para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, Ron comenzó a reírse tan fuerte, que su risa también fue contagiosa. Si a alguien debían culpar, era a Dudley y su dolor de muela, que había incitado a hablar de tal tema.

…

…

-¡Ah! Por cierto –Harry pareció recordar algo.– ¿Así que un hechizo silenciador y la primera experiencia? Chicos, solo tenían que decirme, hoy puedo dormir en el armario si gustan, ya estoy acostumbrado. Deberán aprovechar que no están los Dursley. Y si, por lo que más quieran, ocupen el hechizo silenciador –Hermione y Ron no pudieron ponerse más rojos porque varios órganos habrían sufrido la falta del vital oxigeno.

Lo que un dentista y una blanca mente pueden hacer ¿no?

**FIN DE GOLOSINA I**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora (10 de agosto del 2006): **Este proyecto solo es una recopilación de las varias ideas cortas que se me ocurren con los personajes de esta serie de libros y que no podría plasmar en una historia larga. Por lo tanto, solo se ira actualizando conforme tenga tiempo de plasmar estas ideas.

Y aquí tenemos el primer one-shot de esta serie de 'golosinas' ¡Ya! Estoy consciente de que esto del 'dentista' es un recurso muy utilizado, pero no pude evitarlo. La idea me rondó por dos días y solo estaba buscando un momento de tiempo libre para escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reído como yo al escribirlo.

Me aproveché de Ron porque para su buena o mala suerte, es un piscis y los piscis solemos ser a veces bastante 'creativos' sin contar que nuestra imaginación vuela de forma rápida. Ojala pronto pueda subir otra golosina. Sin más que decir, espero sus comentarios.


	2. Golosina II Chocolate

**GOLOSINAS**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de libros de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maestra J.K. Rowling y demás compañías con derechos. Sueño con que Ronald Weasley sea mío, pero me conformo con que sea de Hermione Granger. Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro. **

_**ADVERTENCIA: **Léase con lamparita a la mano para evitar accidentes como el que se describe a continuación._

_**PERSONAJES: **Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. _

**GOLOSINA II.- "CHOCOLATE"**

Primero hubo un enorme resplandor.

Luego sonó a estática.

Después nada. Solo oscuridad.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, sencillamente despertó en una cama y abrió lentamente sus ojos, _mirando_ hacia donde la voz de su madre y Molly Weasley, charlaban en susurros. ¡Uh! Pequeño problema.

La oscuridad no se fue.

Pero ya que ella, más calmada que su madre y Molly, escuchó atentamente al sanador decir que era una perdida temporal de la visión y habían pasado ya tres semanas de eso, no se hacia problemas.

Después de todo, salir de una batalla contra Voldemort y solo haber perdido momentáneamente un sentido, era poco precio… a comparación de lo que muchos otros habían perdido.

Si, en solo tres semanas había aprendido a conocer su departamento mejor de lo que lo hubiese conocido antes.

¡Doxies!

Y luego, estaba él. No la dejó un segundo sin cuidado tras enterarse de la noticia. ¡Hmp! Como si él no necesitara cuidarse más que ella, como si él no hubiese estado a punto de… ¡Si hasta estuvo más días en San Mungo! Aunque tampoco es que se quejara mucho, de hecho esperaba con ansias la llegada de la noche.

Necio.

Lobito necio.

Nymphadora Tonks sonrió dando brillo a su rostro. Estaba demasiado consciente que la sola presencia de Remus Lupin era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Si, ya, todo fue muy horrible y días verdaderamente grises se posaron sobre ellos. Pero finalmente, entre el recuento de los daños, ambos estaban bien… y juntos.

Ese día cumplían tres meses de estar juntos.

¡Y que Morgana la hechizara si no hacia algo especial para festejar eso!

Estaba ciega ¿y qué? No es tampoco como si no tuviese manos o varita. No podía cocinar ni un huevo (con o sin vista) ¿y qué? Para eso es que existían los servicios de comida rápida vía lechuza… aunque dudaba que con lo que había dejado la guerra eso estuviese disponible por el momento. Bueno, no tenia todavía un plan, pero algo haría y punto.

Palpó por las paredes y muebles, sin golpearse una sola vez con algo, como toda una experta, hasta llegar a su cocina. Repitió el proceso y con poca gentileza abrió el mueble donde tenía su despensa de donde sacó varios frascos y recipientes con el mayor cuidado posible, para después colocarlos en la mesa.

Suspiró.

-¿Qué podrás hacer con esto Tonks? –Se preguntó en voz alta.– Tan solo faltan un par de horas, tal vez, para que Remus llegue y tu solo tienes… -la metamorfomaga se detuvo para abrir un par de frascos,– mayonesa, mermelada y ¡por Merlín¿Qué es esto? –esa exclamación fue hecha cuando abrió un recipiente con leche que por descuido se había agriado.

Por cierto, he de hacer un par de aclaraciones. ¿Cómo Tonks es capaz de saber la hora y el contenido de los frascos? Digamos que las personas con capacidades diferentes, tienden a desarrollar habilidades que les hagan reemplazar las faltantes. Eso Nymphadora lo descubrió pronto, encontrando que podía calcular la hora del día escuchando con atención los sonidos de los habitantes humanos y no humanos que estaban a su alrededor (ventajas de vivir en un edificio y cerca de un árbol), además que su sentido del olfato era más sensible, lo suficiente para reconocer sus alimentos, ropa e incluso, personas.

Volviendo otra vez a lo nuestro: la auror hizo una mueca de disgusto, al parecer las cosas no le iban a salir como ella esperaba. Tal vez debía darse por vencida y pedir ayuda a un tercero… aunque no se había dado por vencida en cuanto a lograr su relación con Remus y eso ya es mucho decir. Comenzó a meter los frascos de vuelta a donde los había tomado, con coraje ¿de que le podía servir un…? Momento. Sus dedos palparon en el fondo de la alacena un recipiente más, uno que no había _sentido_ momentos atrás. Y entonces, al acercarlo a su nariz, comprobó lo que sospechaba: Chocolate.

¡Por supuesto! La última vez que los gemelos Weasley la visitaron, le regalaron una botella con chocolate liquido de Honeydukes, de ese que era dulce o amargo de acuerdo al cliente.

Tonks casi saltó de gusto. Algo era mejor que nada y si chocolate era _algo_, mucho mejor, porque casualmente a él le gustaba mucho el chocolate. Ahora solo tenia que encontrar con que acompañar ese descubrimiento.

_**:PLOP:**_

-Hola.

-¡AHHH!

-¡Oh! Lo-lo siento.

Todo pasó en un segundo, así que repasemos: Tonks estaba tranquilamente pensando que podría utilizar para acompañar el chocolate, cuando un sorpresivo ¿ruido de aparición? alteró sus nervios y eso empeoró al escuchar la voz que la saludaba. La habían atrapado en el acto. Y gritó apretando fuertemente el recipiente que tenia en sus manos, lo que por supuesto trajo como consecuencia que una buen parte de su contenido se vaciara sobre ella misma.

Ahora estaba cubierta de chocolate y había sido ella la sorprendida en lugar de que pudiera sorprender a Remus. Sin embargo, había algo que no podía notar.

-Hum… olvide mi varita en el otro saco, podrías… -Nymphadora _sintió_ que Remus movía sus manos como buscando algo y solo alzó las cejas _mirando_ hacia el punto en que, suponía, él estaba. –Disculpa, olvide que… ahem, nos hemos quedado sin luz, parece. ¿Podrías utilizar un **_Lumos_**?

La metamorfomaga se tardó en comprender lo que le habían dicho, por supuesto, ella NUNCA podría notar que no había luz porque ya se había acostumbrado a estar en oscuridad continua –Si, claro, solo tengo que ir por mi varita y cambiarme –respondió al tiempo que comenzaba a palpar los muebles para encontrar el camino hacia la sala, en donde se supone estaba su varita.

Hay que recalcar que conocía mejor que siempre su departamento. El problema es que en condiciones normales, su departamento no tenía a un Remus atontado por la oscuridad, tratando de moverse como ella en sus primeros días de ceguera…

_**:THUMP:**_

Y ventaja que Remus estaba en buena posición para atajarla entre sus brazos, cuando ella tropezó con él.

-Te tengo –le susurro él al oído.

-Gracias, yo… ¡Oh, por Gryffindor! –Nymphadora no pudo seguir hablando, por el contrario se llevo una mano a su boca y se aferró fuertemente con la otra a la espalda de su novio. Yo le doy toda la razón, no encuentro otra forma de reaccionar si te lamen el lóbulo de la oreja.- ¿Re-Remus? –preguntó titubeante.

-¿Mmm? –al parecer el ex-merodeador estaba bastante ocupado para utilizar sus labios en conversar.

-¿Q-qé haces? –interrogó de nuevo, tratando de tomar aire y mantener los pies sobre la tierra. Aunque no lo logró por mucho tiempo, Remus había dejado su oreja en paz pero ahora su cuello era victima del ataque.

-_Huelo_ que estas llena de chocolate –respondió con rapidez, como si perdiera valiosos segundos.

Tonks suspiró débilmente, sofocando una risita –Aja, pero hay otras formas de limpiarlo.

Entonces Remus Lupin se enderezó de golpe, parpadeando confundido como si hubiese estado bajo un maleficio **_Imperius. _**Aunque la sonrisa juguetona que apareció en su rostro como pocas veces, desecho esa posibilidad. De cualquier forma, ninguno de estos ademanes los advirtió Tonks, excepto por la brusca separación de él.

-Tampoco es que me queje –dijo la metamorfomaga, sintiendo que tal vez su frase anterior hubiese sonado como un reclamo. –Siento que aún tengo un poco aquí –agregó tocándose la frente y dirigiendo su dedo hacia su boca, probando ella misma el chocolate.

Remus aspiró profundamente. Sus ojos ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero aún no podía ver claramente a su chica -¿Aquí? –preguntó depositando un beso delicadamente succionador en el sitio indicado. Ella asintió. –Aquí también tienes. –sus labios se posaron en su nariz esta vez y su lengua se deleito con ese dulce sabor.

Tonks no pudo aguantar la risa esta vez. -¡Oh, que lastima! Te he embarrado a ti –exclamó de forma totalmente fingida. –Permíteme.

La hora de la venganza había llegado. Las manos de Nymphadora comenzaron a trazar el rostro maduro de Remus Lupin, su frente amplia, sus gruesas cejas, sus ojos, algunas pequeñas arrugas, su bigote y barba a medio rasurar, sus delgados labios. Todo era para saber como estaba el terreno. Él solo cerró los ojos. La metamorfomaga se guió con su olfato y comenzó a besar a Remus sobre los parpados, las mejillas y finalmente, demorándose a propósito, los labios.

Por supuesto él no se dejo ganar. Y la batalla inició. Ambos guiándose tan solo por el tacto, el olfato y sobretodo, el gusto.

Tonks pasó la lengua por sus propios labios, quitando los últimos rastros de chocolate en estos. Remus abrió los ojos lentamente y se percató entonces de la luminosidad de la habitación.

-Vaya… ya no necesitamos tu varita. –exclamó Remus burlón.

-¿Ha regresado la luz? –preguntó ella.

-Si.

La auror entonces recordó algo -¡Remus! Lo había olvidado. ¡Feliz aniversario! –gritó con renovada alegría y apretando el abrazo que ya sostenía con él.

-Es verdad –dijo él con voz cansina y extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón un paquete pequeño que colocó en las manos de Tonks. –Espero que te agrade, aunque te advierto que no es la gran cosa, no pude comprarte algo y… -Ella lo calló con un beso y abrió a tientas el regalo. Pudo sentir entre sus dedos una delgada pulsera de metal. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Remus volvió a hablar –Era de mi madre, emite un olor agradable cuando se te ha olvidado algo.

-Muchas gracias. Lamento no tener nada para ti, justamente estaba preparando algo cuando tu llegaste –dijo Tonks en tono triste.

-¿Pero de que hablas? Me has dado las dos cosas que más me gustan: El chocolate y… tu. –Remus la beso y se sintió sumamente conmovido con la enorme sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de su chica.

¿Quién lo diría? Ella que intentaba pensar en algo que pudiera acompañar el chocolate y había resultado ser ella misma.

Remus levantó el recipiente que en todo aquel proceso había caído al suelo y se lo entregó a Tonks. –Supongo que encontré una nueva forma de comer chocolate.

Nymphadora sonrió de lado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo –Pues todavía queda algo, por lo que sospecho que no he terminado de darte tu regalo.

Él se puso serio y habló como cuando daba sus lecciones de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –Sospecho lo mismo. –Ambos se rieron abiertamente y él guió a la metamorfomaga a la habitación.

Como que ya se les había ocurrido algo más en lo que podían ocupar el chocolate.

**FIN DE GOLOSINA II**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora ( 10 de septiembre de 2006): **Admitiré que esta no es mi mejor 'Golosina', pero no podía dejar la idea fuera, ya lo había aclarado, que estos one-shots son ideas que me rondan la cabeza y que preferí no dejarlos como fanfic individual. De cualquier forma, me divertí escribiéndolo.

¿Por qué coloque a Tonks ciega? Hay un personaje inventado de una autora que admiro y respeto mucho (y de quien se ha influenciado mi escritura, por cierto) que es ciega. Justamente ella tiene una escena en donde explora el rostro de otra persona. Fue así que se me ocurrió esta historia.

Esperando que les haya agradado, espero sus comentarios a maytelu15hotmailcom o aquí mismo. ¡Cuidense!


	3. Golosina III Instinto animal

**GOLOSINAS**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de libros de Harry Potter, pertenecen a la maestra J.K. Rowling y demás compañías con derechos. Sueño con que Ronald Weasley sea mío, pero me conformo con que sea de Hermione Granger. Utilizo los personajes para esta historia, es cierto, pero sin algún fin de lucro. **

_**DEDICADO A: **BLANCA, que hace poco descubrió que debía unirse a la fila de las que están enamoradas de Sirius Black. ¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado!_

_**ADVERTENCIA: **Aleje a su mascota de este fanfic, sobre todo si se trata de un canino._

_**PERSONAJES: **Sirius Black, acompañado de los demás merodeadores. _

**GOLOSINA III.- "INSTINTO ANIMAL"**

¡Que aburrimiento!

Sirius Black llevaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, sin hacer nada. Y cuando digo nada, me refiero a que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer rabiar a Snape, Malfoy o algún otro Slytherin que se cruzara en su camino, parecía que a propósito aquella semana se hubiesen desaparecido de su vista. Para su desesperación, ni siquiera Evans le había propinado la bofetada diaria a su buen amigo James (ese era una espectaculo muy entretenido)

¡Que aburrimiento!

Nada podía haber peor para un merodeador que dedicarse solo a las clases, ni siquiera tendrían entrenamiento de Quidittch porque se habían suspendido por esa semana.

Bufó con enfado. Peter lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y Remus le sonrió a medias –¿Sigues aburrido Canuto? –preguntó el último.

-Es que no hay justicia Lunático. Las serpientes no me han dado motivos para probar lo que compré en Zonko, _Quejicus_ no sale de la biblioteca y Malfoy parece no tener tiempo mas que para mi **_adorable_** prima Narcisa –contestó Sirius haciendo un mohín.

James Potter, quien parecía haberse perdido un momento de la conversación mirando a cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes, se giró hacia su mejor amigo –Calma Canuto, calma, ya veras que pronto hacemos algo. Si quieres podemos dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade con mi capa invisible –Remus rodó los ojos.– De cualquier forma, se acerca luna llena y Lunático necesitara que lo ayudemos con su pequeño problema peludo.

–¡Eso es verdad! –Exclamó Peter exaltado, en una mezcla de emoción e inseguridad. Remus Lupin sonrió agradecido.

Pero Sirius no necesitaba que James le recordara eso, ni siquiera ocupaba ver su calendario, ya que Remus no era el único que tenia síntomas previos a su transformación. Claro, no era igual, él se transfiguraba por decisión propia y con toda su consciencia, lo de Remus era una maldición, pero eso no le restaba efectos a su animagia. Tenia el conocimiento, lo había leído en un libro, que cuando un animago utilizaba su transformación de forma más o menos cíclica, tendía a tener ciertos _INSTINTOS_ del animal en cuestión, días antes a ello.

Y era bien cierto.

Por ejemplo, durante las comidas, Remus y él preferían las carnes, de todo tipo, incluso desataban discusiones de si era mejor la carne a termino medio o bien cocida. James tomaba los vegetales que el resto del mes ignoraba y Peter se escabullía a las cocinas del colegio para pedir a los elfos toda la variedad de quesos en existencia.

Otro ejemplo se presentó mientras Sirius cavilaba acerca de esto. Los cuatro merodeadores recorrían los pasillos, dirigiéndose al haya para pasar su hora libre, cuando la señorita Norris (madre de la que sería la señora Norris) se atravesó en su camino. James apenas pudo sostener a Sirius de la túnica, antes que este ultimo saliera corriendo tras la gata después de haberle gruñido. Si hasta Filch habia castigado a Sirius una vez por acosar a su gata.

Pero habían otras cosas más penosas.

–Canuto –le llamó James seriamente a Sirius mientras los cuatro seguían caminando fuera del castillo.

–¿Qué quieres Cornamenta? –contestó fastidiado el aludido, por supuesto, parte de ser un Black, no es que estuviese enojado.

–A Longbottom no le va a gustar nada que estés olfateando a Alice –le respondió James en un susurro travieso. Remus y Peter se rieron por lo bajo.– Mucho menos si lo que intentas olfatear es su falda. O te enderezas o fingiré que yo te he doblado así. –agregó aparentando seriedad.

Sirius parpadeo un par de veces y antes de atreverse a reclamar algo, se dio cuenta que REALMENTE estaba intentando olfatear a Alice ¡Y ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo de forma discreta y seductora! No, estaba yendo tras su falda, como cualquier perr… Ahem, suerte que nadie le estaba mirando en ese momento y más suerte que Frank Longbottom no estaba cerca.

Ni siquiera le gustaba Alice.

–¡No se atrevan a decir nada! –Los otros tres merodeadores rieron.

–¿Sabes Canuto? Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez la perrita que ha traído la amiga de Lily, te simpatice –le dijo James.

–No, no lo creo –contestó Remus haciendo rabiar más a Sirius.– Es macho, no hembra.

–Y yo que siempre habia pensado que era una especie rara de _**Crup**_, ya saben, como que no tiene mucha simpatia por los _muggles_ –dijo Peter.

–_Fluffy'_ no tiene simpatia por casi nadie y los _**Crups**_ no se ven asi, colagusano. -aclaró James

–Bueno, ya se burlaron, ahora dejen de organizar mi vida personal y amorosa, que para eso me basto solo –gruñó Sirius. Claro que si no hubiese sido por el brillo en sus ojos grises, los demás merodeadores no se hubiesen reído. Sirius Black podría ser poco tolerante, a veces hasta engreído, pero no dejaba de ser un Griffyndor y un merodeador, no podía pelear con sus amigos por cosas así.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, demasiado para el gusto de James y Sirius. Así que con el breve sermón de Remus, que realmente no dejaba de ser un 'tengan cuidado', y la profunda admiración de Peter, habían salido a dar un paseo con la capa invisible de Potter por el Bosque prohibido.

Hagrid ni se dio por enterado.

El paseo estuvo sereno, excepto cuando encontraron un par de centauros que a punto estuvieron de descubrirlos, por lo que tuvieron que huir en retroceso y a paso lento, aunque a penas estuvieron alejados prudentemente, echaron a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Al menos habían obtenido algo de emoción ese día y ya podían descansar tranquilos.

Algunos matices oscuros comenzaban a pintar en el cielo, era hora de regresar al castillo, pero se detuvieron casi a la salida del bosque, cerca del lago donde el calamar gigante chapoteaba.

–Oye Cornamenta, sé que se ven apetitosas, pero no vayas a comerte las hojas de ese árbol –se burló Sirius al ver como James miraba con fervor una rama con abundantes hojas.

O al menos eso parecía.

–No Canuto, mira eso. –James señaló un collar que se hallaba al pie del árbol y lo recogió observándolo cuidadosamente –Es de '_Fluffy'_, la mascota de…

–¡Sé de quien es! –exclamó Sirius furioso. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su ceño fruncido.

Pero no lo malentiendan, su enojo no era contra James, no. Lo que sucede es que Sirius se había dado cuenta de algo que su amigo por supuesto no: una mancha a la orilla del árbol, una mancha grande hecha por algún liquido derramado y NO era jugo de calabaza, de eso estaba seguro.

–¿Puedes adelantarte un momento James? Te alcanzo enseguida.

¿James?

Como Sirius casi ya no lo llamaba por su nombre, el chico Potter decidió hacer caso y caminar de frente. A veces no entendía del todo a su amigo Black y eso que él podía considerarse casi su hermano.

En un segundo Sirius era un enorme perro negro, casi del tamaño de un oso y su nariz no dejaba de olfatear por todos lados, pero sobre todo, aquella enorme mancha. Solo era para confirmar su sospecha. Y cuando lo hizo, gruñó fuertemente.

–¡Ese maldito perro! –Gritó una vez que regresó a su estado normal –NO voy a tener consideración cuando lo vea.

¡Es que no era posible!

El tal '_Fluffy'_, había tenido la osadía de manchar el árbol. SU árbol. Y eso no lo iba a permitir, por supuesto que no. Por su valentía de Gryffindor que eso no se iba a quedar así. Le iba a demostrar quien era el lider ahí.

Y casi como si lo hubiese invocado con un **_Accio_**, el aludido canino, que era un Schnauzer, movió su corta cola con alegría y alzó una pata junto al tronco del mismo árbol. Sirius no pudo pensar otra cosa, lo estaba retando.

–¡Oye tu, bola de pelos! Búscate tu propio árbol, tu propio bosque y tu propio colegio, porque este es MIO –'_Fluffy'_ solo lo miró de reojo, despectivamente y regresó a lo que estaba. Sirius apretó sus puños hasta desaparecer el color de sus nudillos –Solo lo voy a repetir una vez más: Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas a hacer eso, estos son mis territorios, yo llegué antes que tu, deberías saberlo. –El perro se giró, ignorándolo nuevamente. Y cuando termino de hacer lo que debia, se giró graciosamente plantandose frente a Sirius.

_**:AGHFTT:**_

–¿Cómo, te atreves a ladrarme! No me digas que piensas retarme a duelo. A mi, Sirius Black III. Aquí no hay jaurías novato.

_'Fluffy'_ ni se amedrento, solo entrecerró los ojos (si es que un perro puede hacer eso)

**_:AGHFTT, AGHFTT:_**

–No, no, no. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Soy muchas veces más grande que tú, te ganaría en un segundo. Evita terminar lastimado. –Dijo Black con aires de autosuficiencia

_**:AGHFTT, AGHFTT, AGHFTT:**_

–Escuchame bien, intento de _**Crup**_, solo hay un canino con el que comparto MI territorio y él me cae bien. Tu no eres Remus ¡Te exijo respeto!

**_:GRRRR:_**

–¡AH! Me muestras los dientes. Muy bien, tú lo quisiste. ¡Prepárate!

El gran Hocicos apareció con su pelaje negro y sus ojos grises, superando por supuesto, el tamaño de '_Fluffy' _quien dio varios pasos atras, no huyendo, sino preparandose para atacar.

James esperó bastante tiempo a Sirius a la entrada del castillo para que pudieran irse bajo la capa invisible y Filch no lo atrapara, pero dado que este no aparecía, prefirió confiar en que llegaría a la sala común de Gryffindor. Después de todo si no confiaba en Sirius ¿en quién?

Efectivamente, después de una media hora llegó Sirius Black a la habitación que compartian los merodeadores y Frank Longbottom.

Sin embargo James, Remus y Peter no pudieron evitar mirarle con sorpresa.

-Canuto ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Peter anonadado.

-Ahora no colagusano, necesito un baño.

Nadie parpadeaba. Hasta Frank, que normalmente era indiferente, no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas.

El cabello de Sirius estaba completamente revuelto, no cuidadosamente peinado como solía tenerlo. Su túnica estaba rasgada y su rostro mostraba algunos rasguños, sin contar un par de heridas ¿de dientes? en el brazo izquierdo, que no eran profundas, pero se notaban. Aunque pese a todo, algo en su rostro, no cuadraba con lo demás...

-¡Sirius, no me digas que te alcanzaron los centauros¿O te encontraste con alguna otra criatura? –El que preguntaba ahora era James.

-No, no. Esas mordidas son de… ¿un perro? –dijo Remus alzando una ceja.

Y pese a cualquier pronostico imaginable, Sirius Black mostró su blanca y perfecta dentadura al resto de sus amigos y sus ojos brillaron mostrando orgullo. Si, lo que no cuadraba con el resto de su apariencia era su rostro de eterna felicidad. –Así es lunático, uno que debe haber aprendido la lección y que JAMAS volverá a meterse con el gran Canuto. Y si sabe lo que le conviene, advertirá a cualquiera que ose hacer algo parecido, que mi territorio es sagrado –terminó de decir y se metió al baño.

Ninguno de los otros merodeadores nunca supo exactamente lo que Sirius había querido decir, pero _'Fluffy'_ no volvió a acercarse al dormitorio de los chicos, ni estuvo en la sala común en presencia de ellos, es más, la amiga de Lily había preferido regresarlo a casa, ya que el pobrecito se la pasaba escondido bajo su cama.

Lo único que Sirius había dicho al respecto, es que eran cosas de instinto.

**FIN DE GOLOSINA III**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Notas de la autora (11 de Septiembre de 2006): **Esta golosina es de mis preferidas. No tuve la idea hasta que comencé a notar que a mi amiga Blanca le gustaba Sirius Black y decidí que podía hacer una historia para ella, por su cumpleaños (que es este 15 de septiembre). Luego recordé una de las ideas que se me ocurrió mientras leía el quinto libro, durante la escena del pensadero de Snape y los merodeadores ¿Qué tantas aventuras tuvieron con sus transformaciones los merodeadores¿Qué tanto como animales actuaban Sirius, James y Peter? Y así surgió esta golosina.

Para los que no recuerden que es un _**Crup** (información obtenida de El diccionario en _wwwharrylatinocom):

El crup surgió en el sudeste de Inglaterra. Se parece mucho a un terrier Jack Russell, salvo por la cola bífida. Parece claro que el crup es un perro creado por un mago, ya que es totalmente leal a los hechiceros, mientras que con los muggles es feroz. Es un gran carroñero, come de todo: desde gnomos hasta llantas viejas. Las licencias para tener crups pueden obtenerse en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas; sólo hay que contestar a un sencillo test para demostrar que el solicitante es capaz de controlar al animal en las zonas habitadas por muggles. Los dueños del crup están legalmente obligados a cortarles la cola con un encantamiento seccionador indoloro cuando la criatura tiene de seis a ocho semanas: así se evita que los muggles se fijen en él (AF).

Espero que les haya gustado. Sus comentarios, como siempre, son gustosamente recibidos aquí o en maytelu15hotmailcom


End file.
